Adesso e Fortuna
by Sathana
Summary: Another oneshot. This Time KaixRay


Adesso e Fortuna – Jetzt und für alle Zeit 

Moonlight

comes down through the fluttering wings of the wind,

above the blue waters of the night,

Es war Nacht, als eine vermummte Gestalt durch den Park der Stadt lief. Sie beeilte sich an einen ganz bestimmten Ort zu gelangen. Der Wind spielte mit den Blättern der Bäume. Das Licht des vollen Mondes schien silbern auf das Wasser des kleinen Sees. Dieser war das Ziel der Gestalt, die sich am Ufer niederließ. Hier war der Wind noch etwas stärker und blies der Gestalt die Kapuze vom Kopf. Zum Vorschein kam ein Junge mit abstehendem, graublauen Haar und roten Augen. Er lehnte sich zurück und blickte in den Himmel. Das Mondlicht spiegelte sich in seinen Augen.

Er war hierher gekommen, um nachzudenken. Er wollte allein sein. Die anderen verstanden ihn sowieso nicht. Warum konnte er nicht wie sie sein? So unschuldig und teilweise noch so naiv; so ruhig und ausgeglichen; so lebensfroh und aufgeschlossen? Er wusste, warum er nie so sein werden würde. Um so zu sein wie seine Freunde – Freunde? Hatte er überhaupt wahre Freunde? Was bedeutete dieses Wort überhaupt? – hätte er nicht das erleben dürfen, was er erlebt hatte. Oh, ja, die Jahre in der Abtei waren nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen. Man hatte ihm eingebläut, dass er keine Gefühle zeigen durfte. Nein, er durfte überhaupt keine Gefühle haben! Doch konnte ihm niemand sein jetziges Gefühl nehmen. Die Wärme, die er in der Nähe einer ganz bestimmten Person fühlte, durchdrang seinen ganzen Körper und schmolz die Mauer aus Eis, die er um sein Herz errichtet hatte. Nur diese eine Person hatte es geschafft zu ihm durchzudringen.

Das Herz des Jungen klopfte heftig, als er an den geliebten Menschen dachte. Geliebter Mensch? Natürlich, er hatte sich in diese Person verliebt. Schon bei dem Gedanken an sie spürte er, dass sein Körper heiß und seine Männlichkeit steif wurden. Warum war er so entsetzlich feige? Er hatte schon den ganzen Tag versucht, diesem Menschen seine Liebe zu gestehen. Doch ständig war jemand von seinen „Freunden" in der Nähe gewesen. Und als er mit dem geliebten Wesen endlich allein gewesen war, hatte er keinen Ton herausbekommen. Nun wusste er also auch nicht, wie seine Liebe auf seine Gefühle reagiert hätte. Er schalt sich in Gedanken selbst. Warum konnte er nie etwas richtig machen? Die Antwort kannte der Junge aber selbst. Er war in Sachen Gefühlsäußerung eine absolute Niete, wofür sein Großvater und Boris gesorgt hatten. Wie oft hatte er sie schon für ihre Taten verflucht? Er wusste es nicht mehr.

with warm finger-tips,

composing memories

forever.

Der Wind strich warm an seiner Wange entlang und bewegte ein paar der grauen Strähnen, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen. Er stellte sich vor, dass es die Hand der geliebten Person wäre. Seufzend schloss er seine Augen und legte sich ins weiche Gras. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an ihr erstes Treffen. Es war bei einem Turnier gewesen. Sie hatten sich als Kontrahenten gegenüber gestanden und er hatte gewonnen. Dann war er von Tyson, diesem Anfänger, besiegt worden. Diese Niederlage hatte eine tiefe Wunde in seinem Stolz hinterlassen, die noch immer nicht verheilt war. Doch das war nicht so schlimm wie die Ungewissheit. Die Ungewissheit über die Gefühle dieser Person ihm gegenüber. Es schmerzte zu wissen, dass das geliebte Wesen so nah und doch unerreichbar fern war.

Er wollte weinen, doch es kamen keine Tränen. Diese hatte er damals bei dem Tod seiner Eltern aufgebraucht. Seine Augen brannten, als er wieder an die beiden Menschen dachte, die er am meisten vermisste. Aber er konnte noch immer nicht seiner Trauer Ausdruck verleihen. Erst, als er sich an die Schmerzen, die er in der Abtei erleiden musste, erinnerte, liefen heiße Tränen über sein Gesicht. Diese entstammten mehr der Wut als der Schmerzen. Er war wütend. Wütend auf seinen Großvater, weil er ihn erst in diese Hölle gebracht hatte und wütend auf Boris, der ihm jedes Gefühl aus dem Leib geprügelt hatte. Er hatte zwar noch immer Gefühle, doch er wagte es nicht sie zu zeigen. Die Angst beherrschte sein Leben, seit er das erste Mal in Russland war. Er würde nichts davon jemals vergessen.

Ein Geräusch ließ ihn aufhorchen. Leichte Schritte erklangen hinter ihm und er drehte sich zu der Person um, die sich ihm näherte. Seine roten Augen trafen auf goldene, die im Mondlicht zu leuchten schienen. Das lange schwarze Haar bewegte sich leicht im Wind. Es war offen und glänzte wundervoll. Der graublauhaarige Junge starrte den anderen Jungen fasziniert an. Seine Gestalt wirkte im Mondlicht noch anziehender und vollkommener. Diesem entging der Blick natürlich nicht. Er trat noch einen Schritt auf den Rotäugigen zu und meinte erleichtert: „Kai! Hier warst du also! Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, als du nicht in deinem Zimmer warst. Ich wollte doch mit dir etwas Wichtiges besprechen und ich habe das Gefühl, dass du mir auch etwas sagen möchtest."

Er hatte es also bemerkt! War sein Verhalten wirklich so offensichtlich gewesen? Dann wusste der andere vielleicht, dass…

Nein, das war unmöglich! Die anderen hatten es doch auch nicht bemerkt. Tyson hätte sonst eine seiner dämlichen Bemerkungen, mit denen er Kai immer auf die Palme brachte, von sich gegeben. Seine Gefühle waren nicht offensichtlich. Nun beschäftigte ihn was anderes. Dieser Junge, den er von allen am meisten begehrte, hatte sich Sorgen um ihn – um IHN – gemacht. Sein Herz tat einen Sprung und klopfte augenblicklich schneller. Er durfte jetzt keinen Fehler machen, sonst würde er dieses begehrenswerte Wesen für immer verlieren.

„Ähm,… ich… ich wollte dir wirklich etwas sagen, Ray. Aber das hat noch Zeit. Was wolltest du mir mitteilen?", sagte Kai nervös über die Nähe des anderen. Dieser kam noch näher und sagte: „Entschuldigung!"

Nun war der Graublauhaarige verwirrt. Wieso entschuldigte sich der junge Chinese denn jetzt? Hatte er etwa was Schlimmes getan? Nein, das konnte er sich bei Ray nicht vorstellen. Dieser war so perfekt; die Unschuld in Person.

Ray nutzte die Zeit, in der Kai perplex da stand und überwand die letzten Zentimeter, die ihre Gesichter noch voneinander trennten. Seine Lippen trafen auf die des Halbrussen und übten einen leichten Druck aus. Eine leichte Enttäuschung stellte sich bei ihm ein, als er merkte, dass der andere Junge seinen Kuss nicht erwiderte. Deshalb löste er sich von ihm und trat einen Schritt zurück. Mit gesenktem Kopf wartete er auf einen von Kais so gefürchteten Wutausbrüchen. Als dieser ausblieb, sah Ray zu ihm auf. Kai war noch immer zu geschockt, um zu reagieren. Sein Kopf versuchte gerade das Geschehene zu verarbeiten. Ray hatte ihn tatsächlich geküsst und somit seine kühnsten Träume wahr werden lassen. Doch es war viel schöner als in einem Traum gewesen.

_Io sono prigioniera (_I am a prisoner)

Kai ordnete seine Gedanken wieder und sah Ray in die Augen. Er wirkte ziemlich unsicher und scharrte mit dem Fuß durch das Gras. Mit einem Schritt war der Halbrusse bei ihm und hob sein Kinn ein wenig an. Rays Blick sagte ihm, dass er nicht verstand, was Kai vorhatte. Dieser kam mit seinem Gesicht dem von Ray immer näher und schloss seine roten Augen. Diesmal dauerte der Kuss weitaus länger. Kais Zunge strich fordernd über die Lippen des Chinesen. Dieser öffnete sie glücklich und ihre Zungen schienen zu verschmelzen. Während des leidenschaftlichen Kusses fuhren Kais Hände zum Gürtel des anderen und öffneten ihn. Ray streichelte ihm nur durch die Haare und ließ es geschehen. Seine eine Hand schob sich aber wie von selbst unter das Shirt von Kai und strich über die harten Bauchmuskeln. Dieser zuckte leicht zusammen und begann das Oberteil des Chinesen aufzuknöpfen. Als dieser die Hand des Graublauhaarigen auf seiner Haut spürte, zuckte er zurück und beendete somit den Kuss. Er war total rot im Gesicht und wandte sich von Kai ab. Hatte er sich doch tatsächlich von ihm hinreißen lassen. Er war sein Gefangener gewesen. Ein Gefangener der Lust und Leidenschaft. Doch nun hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. Trotzdem blickte er Kai nicht an, der eine Schnute zog. Ihm gefiel es nämlich gar nicht, dass Ray so einfach aufgehört hatte. Beleidigt ging er deshalb ein paar Schritte in den Park und verschwand somit aus dem Blickfeld des Schwarzhaarigen.

Embrace me

tightly from behind.

The foreign words you whisper to me

Noch immer rot im Gesicht setzte sich Ray ans Ufer des Sees und stützte seinen Kopf auf die Knie. Wie er da so saß, bemerkte er nicht, wie sich Kai wieder näherte. Er hatte sich die Schuhe ausgezogen und schlich sich von hinten an den Schwarzhaarigen heran. Der Halbrusse legte ihm seine Arme um den Oberkörper und ihm fiel auf, dass Ray zusammenzuckte. Langsam brachte Kai seine Lippen an ein Ohr des anderen und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich, Ray. Das wollte ich dir schon den ganzen Tag sagen."

Nun entspannte sich der Angesprochene und lehnte sich zurück. Mit geschlossenen Augen lauschte er den leidenschaftlichen Worten, die Feuer in seinen Lenden entfachten.

are a bit

heart-rending and romantic.

I am your prisoner.

Ray wurde sich bewusst, dass er Kai nun nicht mehr entkommen konnte. Er war schon wieder von ihm gefangen worden. Dessen Hände fummelten erneut am Oberteil des jungen Chinesen herum. Dieser half ihm Unerwartetherweise dabei. Schon bald lag das Oberteil auf der Seite und Kai streichelte sanft über die Muskeln des anderen. Ray stöhnte leicht, als seine Erregung mehr und mehr zunahm. Seine Hände fuhren über Kais nackten Oberkörper.

Plötzlich trug keiner von ihnen seine Hose mehr. Die Hände des Graublauhaarigen fuhren über die Erregung des anderen und dieser stöhnte lustvoll auf. Langsam und gefühlvoll küsste Kai jeden Zentimeter Haut von Ray und dieser konnte nicht mehr. Er krallte sich mit den Händen in den Rücken des Halbrussen und hinterließ zehn rote Striemen auf der weichen Haut. Der Schmerz stachelte Kai nur noch weiter an. Vorsichtig drang er in Ray ein und entlockte ihm gefühlvolle Laute.

Anfangs war sein Rhythmus noch langsam und vorsichtig, fast schon zögernd. Doch allmählich wurde er härter und schneller. Ray entlockte er damit lustvolles Stöhnen.

„… Ka… Kai…. Ahh… KAI!..."

Rays Finger gruben sich in den weichen Uferboden und rissen teilweise sogar kleine Grasbüschel heraus. Er wollte nicht, dass Kai aufhörte.

_Io sono prigioniera_

Tonight, you

held me tenderly.

Nach einer Ewigkeit, wie es ihnen vorkam, lag Ray völlig erschöpft in Kais Armen. Dieser strich ihm liebevoll über das Gesicht und durch die Haare, die total zerzaust waren. Der Chinese war so kaputt, dass er in den Armen seines Geliebten einschlief.

Kai betrachtete das Gesicht seines Liebsten. Er sah so unschuldig und verletzlich aus, wenn er schlief. Mit zarten Bewegungen strich er ihm ein paar Strähnen aus der Stirn und streichelte seinen Hals entlang. Verträumt betrachtete Kai den Sonnenaufgang. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass die Nacht schon wieder vorbei war. Als sein Blick auf den noch immer schlafenden Ray fiel, konnte er gar nicht glauben, dass DAS passiert war. Alle seine Träume und innigsten Wünsche wurden ihm in einer Nacht erfüllt. Ray hatte seine Liebe erwidert. Er hatte mit ihm geschlafen und nun waren sie fest zusammen. Ray war jetzt sein Eigentum. Er würde ihn niemals wieder hergeben.

Even after the morning light comes,

your dark eyes

are still shining before me.

Ray öffnete langsam seine Augen und blickte genau in die von Kai. In dem wundervollen dunkelrot schien ein alles verschlingendes Feuer zu lodern. Er beugte sich zu ihm hinunter und küsste den Schwarzhaarigen innig. Dieser erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich und sofort entbrannte das Feuer wieder in seinen Lenden. Er drückte sich enger an Kai und spürte zufrieden, dass auch er erregt wurde. Das Geschehen der Nacht wiederholte sich…

Once more,

please bring me into the deep night

with those half-said words of _amour_.

Die beiden Jungs zogen sich gerade wieder an. Sie konnten schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag nackt am See liegen bleiben. Deshalb gingen sie zu Kais Appartement, um ungestört zu sein. Ray war noch nie dort gewesen und ließ sich daher führen. Sie wagten es allerdings nicht sich zu berühren. Es sollte schließlich nicht die ganze Stadt wissen, dass sie schwul waren.

Wenn Tyson davon Wind kriegt, sind wir geliefert! Der kann seine Klappe einfach nicht halten. … Moment mal, ich fange schon an so zu denken wie Kai! … Muss an der Nähe zu ihm liegen. Wie konnte das heute Nacht eigentlich passieren? Ach, ist doch auch egal. Ich wünschte, dass es wieder Nacht wäre. Dann könnte ich seine sexy Stimme wieder an meinem Ohr flüstern hören. dachte Ray verträumt.

Endlich waren sie in der Wohnung des Halbrussen. Dieser machte die Tür zu und zog Ray sofort wieder an sich. Seine Lippen fuhren fordernd über seinen Hals und seinen Mund.

Your dangerous

but attractive lips

melt me.

Der Chinese erwiderte den leidenschaftlichen Kuss und glaubte unter Kais heißen Händen zu schmelzen. Diese streichelten nämlich erneut über seinen Körper. Automatisch zog Ray sein Oberteil aus und verwöhnte diesmal Kai mit Streicheleinheiten. Diesen überraschte die Initiative des Schwarzhaarigen zwar ein wenig, doch ließ er es sich gefallen. Mit Leichtigkeit hob er sein Lustobjekt hoch und trug es ins Schlafzimmer mit dem riesigen Doppelbett.

Moonlight

comes down through the fluttering wings of the wind,

above the blue waters of the night,

with warm finger-tips,

composing memories

forever.

_Io sono prigioniera (_I am a prisoner)

Embrace me

tightly from behind.

The foreign words you whisper to me

are a bit

heart-rending and romantic.

I am your prisoner.

_Io sono prigioniera_

Tonight, you

held me tenderly.

Even after the morning light comes,

your dark eyes

are still shining before me.

Once more,

please bring me into the deep night

with those half-said words of _amour_.

Your dangerous

but attractive lips

melt me.

_Io sono prigioniera_

Tonight, you

held me tenderly.

Even after the morning light comes,

your dark eyes

are still shining before me.

Adapted from Record of Lodoss War: _Adesso__ e Fortuna (_Op. theme(Original Japanese))

OWARI


End file.
